Cherry Trees
by NenadaZumachi
Summary: Hari itu... jIka saja aku tidak menabraknya dan tak berurusan dengannya... mungkin DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU, AKU PERNAH ADA. / Sasusaku/ Sumarry sedikit berubah.[lanjut di Wattpad].
1. Chapter 1 Pertemuan

**Fanfiction Naruto**

 **CHERRY TREES**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Title: Cherry trees by Nenada**

 **Disclaimers: ©Masashi kishimito.**  
 **Rate:-T+**  
 **Genre: Roman & Drama**

 **Cast: - {Sakura H. & Sasuke U.}**  
 **Type: Chapter 1 "Awal Mula Kehidupan Sakura Haruno"**

 **.**  
 **.**

.

 **Happy reading**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

.  
 **Flash Back**

.  
"Nii-san! Sasu kan udah bilang!, lempalkan bola itu kealah Sasu Bukan ke alah sebaliknya.." runtuk 'cadel' Sasuke kecil kesal, dengan wajah cemberut yang ia tunjukkan pada sang Kaka.

"Maafkan Nii-san yah! Sasu. Hmmm... Oke! Sekarang ambilah bolanya, Nii-san mau ketempat Oka-san terlebih dahulu, oke!" sembari tersenyum Itachi menyentil jidat Sasuke pelan dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm!,, Baiklah.." ucap Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke kecil pun langsung mencari bola itu di sekitar bukit tempat ia bermain dengan sang kaka.

Tak jauh dari arah tersebut, Sasuke kecil akhirnya menemukan bola yang sendari tadi ia cari. Tapi, sayangnya bola itu menyangkut diatas pohon Sakura. Pohon itu terbilang tinggi dari tubuhnya, terpaksa ia harus memanjatnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke kecil memanjat pohon itu. Namun, Ketika tangan kecilnya hampir menyentuh bola.

"HEY..Y..!.. Sedang apa kau.."

dan akhirnya..

 **BRUK!**

 **Brak!**

"kyaa.."

. "Akh!.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _'Kenapa rasanya gak sakit yah?... pohon itu kan tinggi, Aneh?_ ' pikir Sasuke kecil.

Penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke kecil pun membuka matanya perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Ia mendapati tubuhnya menindih seorang gadis kecil yang terbilang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya, segera mungkin ia menyingkir dari tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Mungkin karena gadis kecil itu tertindih tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh dari atas pohon, gadis kecil itu pun pingsan. Sepertinya usia gadis kecil itu tak terpaut jauh dari usia Sasuke kecil yg berumur 6 tahunan itu.

.

.  
...

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke menunggu gadis kecil itu siuman. Tak berapa lama gadis kecil itu pun siuman. Sasuke kecil pun langsung meminta maaf karena telah menindihnya hingga gadis itu pinsan, dan gadis kecil itu pun sama meminta maaf pada Sasuke kecil karena telah mengaget kannya sewaktu Sasuke mengambil bola.

Karena bosan akhirnya gadis kecil itu pun mengajak Sasuke kecil bermain.

"Ke-ken'napa bo-bolanya gak di ambil? " cicit gadis kecil itu sambil menunduk.

"Gak mau. " geleng Sasuke kecil imut.

"Eh!...Ke-kenapa? " Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Yah! Gak mau aja. Kenapa emangnya? " balik tanya Sasuke kecil.

"Gak-gak apa. " Tunduk gadis kecil itu merona.

Tiba-tiba

.

.

Wussh!.. .. Wusss...

.

.  
.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke kecil hanya bisa terpaku 'cantik' pikirnya ketika melihat helaian rambut pink gadis kecil itu tetiup angin. Helaian rambut pink sepunggungnya itu berterbangan sehingga gadis bermata Emerlan itu berkali-kali terlihat cantik dan imutt.

...

Tak terasa mereka bermain hingga sore, hingga langit berwarna orangen yang bertanda bahwa matahari akan terbenam, dan akhirnya perpisahan tak terelakan, ketika itu Sasuke kecil memberikan sebuah gelang peninggalan kakeknya untuknya, pada gadis itu, dan berjanji jika mereka sudah besar, gadis kecil itu pun harus mengembalikan gelang itu pada sasuke, tapi sayang diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang memberitahu nama mereka masing-masing karena cuaca makin sore.

"Sasu.. Kau dari mana saja!.. Nii-san mencarimu kemana-mana.. Ayo kita pulang.. Tou-san dan Oka-san sudah menunggu kita dimobil..!?" ucap khawatir Itachi pada adiknya itu, karena sudah sangat lama ia mencari Sasuke dan tak kunjung ketemu, yang hampir membuat Itachi kalap mencari adiknya itu, takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada sang adik.

"Hn!.. Baiklah ayo nisan.." ucap Sasuke kecil.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **14 Tahun**  
 **KEMUDIAN**  
 **.**  
 **.**

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Heyy!..."

.  
.

"AWASS!... "

.

"MENYINGKIR!..."

.

Teriak seorang gadis dilorong sekolah dengan sepatu rodanya.

"HEYY!..."

ucap salah seorang yg tak sengaja ia tabrak barusan.

"GOMEN!..."

.

.

.

.  
 **SAKURA POV**

Itulah keseharian Ku setiap hari. Oh! Ya? Kenalkan Namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High Shcool atau yang sering di sebut (K.H.S).

Butuh perjuangan bagiku untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini tentunya. Karena bisa dibilang, bahwa sekolah ini merupakan sekolah Elite. Kalian mengertikan apa itu artinya kan?.

Yak! itu artinya KHS atau Konoha High Shcool merupakan sekolah yang luar biasa. Sekolah yang hanya akan memasukan orang-orang yang luar biasa saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini.

Lebih jelasnya, Sekolah ini bukan lah sekolah yang hanya akan memasukan orang-orang yang berkedudukan tinggi atau berkelas saja. Melainkan hanya anak-anak yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata sajalah yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Itu lah sebabnya jika sekolah ini disebut-sebut sebagai sekolah yang luar biasa.

Mungkin kalian akan herfikir mengapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, padahal aku adalah sorang anak yang terbilang biasa-biasa saja baik itu dari segi Ekonomi, segi kemampuan atau pun dari segi lainnya itu menurutKu.

Tapi mungkin, karena tingkat kecerdasan otak Ku kali yah? Yang dapat dibilang cukup di atas rata-rata atau cukup pintar.

Huuh!.. Tapi sayang, aku selalu kalah oleh pantat ayam sialan itu. Upps! Maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha atau Uchiha sasuke sang ketua OSIS yang selalu juara dikelas.

Sehingga hal itu selalu membuat ku berada di peringkat kedua setelahnya dan itu membuat ku kesal setengah mati.

Oh! Yah! Ketika seringai penuh kemenangannya itu tertuju padaku Oh!.. demi kami-sama, ingin sekali ku potong rambut pantat ayamnya itu biar tau rasa. Karena perlu di ingat bahwa aku dan dia selalu berada di satu kelas yang sama setiap tahunnya. Huuh!.. Berkah atau Bencana? Aku tidak tahu. Geerr!..

Berada di satu kelas yang sama dengannya yaitu kelas XII-IPA 1. Salah satu kelas terfavorit Ku Membuat ku kesal setiap mengingatnya. Kebetulan tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, sehingga sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari teriakan para Fans nya yang selalu memekakkan telinga Ku ini setiap hari. Fans girl Sasuke Uchiha atau FSC yang selalu meneriakinya seperti ini.

"kyaa!, Sasuke-kun!."

"Sasuke-san!,"

"Berpacaranlah.. Denganku.."

Atau

"Berkencanlan denganku,, Sasuke-kun!"dan lainnya.

Tapi bukan hanya pantat ayam itu saja yang populer disekolah ini. Melainkan Ke Enam laki-laki populer salah satunya patat ayam atau Err!.. Uchiha Sasuke 'you know lah', Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Hyuga Neji, Shimura Sai, dan Sabaku no Gaara dari suna yang tak lama pindah ke sekolah ini.

Sudah tiga bulan pria bertato Ai itu pindah ke sekolah ini dan ia langsung menjadi tren salah satu anggota dari ke enam laki-laki terpopuler yang sering disebut- sebut 'Blackman' memang terdengar aneh sih!, tapi seperti itulah julukan yang pantas bagi mereka dari para Fans mereka masing-masing tentunya. Dan kenapa juga aku harus membicarakan mereka.

 **SAKURA VOP End**  
 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"AWAS!.."

.

.

.  
 **BRUK..**

 **Brak..**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"KYAa..a!."

.

 _'kenapa empuk yah.. Aneh dan sepertinya ada yang melingkari pingganku'_ pikir sakura.

Dengan perlahan sakura mengerjapkan matanya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata segelap malam, sakura terpaku, emerlan bertemu Oniks serasa tenggelam. Setelah sadar ternyata wajah mereka sangatlah dekat hampir hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hanya Beberapa sentimeter dari Wajahnya dengan pria dibawahnya itu.

Sakura serasa tenggelam dalam pesona orang yang berada di bawahnya itu. Serasa ada magnet tak kasat mata di antara mereka berdua. Tak tau siapa yang memulainya namun pasti sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis hingga mereka dapat merasakan nafas hangat satu sama lain. Sedikit lagi jarak di antara mereka. Sebelum...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To be Continue..

.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Hmm!,, ini lah Ffc karanganku semoga kalian semua suka.  
Maaf jika ceritanya masih kurang menarik. Maklum dari semua Ffc yg pernah Nenada tulis Fic ini adalah Ffc pertama Nenada. Semoga kalian suka :-)

Jadi, Nenada minta Kritik dan sarannya yah Guys. Karena setiap masukan yg anda beri sangat bermanfaat bagi Ffc ini dan Nenada sendiri.

 **ARIGATOU**


	2. Chapter 2 Uchiha Sasuke

**Fanfiction Naruto**

 **CHERRY TREES**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Title: Cherry trees by Nenada.**  
 **Disclaimers: ©Masashi kishimito.**  
 **Author: NenadaZumachi.**  
 **Rate:-T+**  
 **Genre: Romance & Drama,dll.**  
 **Cast: - {Sakura H. & Sasuke U.}**  
 **Type: Chapter 2 "Uchiha Sasuke"**

 **.**  
 **. No COPAS**

 **.**  
 **Disclaimer: All of the characters NARUTO © Masashi Kishimito.**  
 **Rate:-T+**  
 **Genre: Romance & Drama dll.**  
 **Author: by NenadaZumachi.**  
 **Pair:- {Sakura H. & Sasuke U.}**

* * *

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), OoC, etc. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)**

 **WARNING :**  
 **Cerita di chap2 sedikit banyak dirombak dari chap 1.**

 **.**  
 **NO COPAS!**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Cherry trees Chapter 2**

 **By NenadaZumachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance & Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Title: Cherry trees by Nenada.**

 **Disclaimers: ©Masashi kishimito.**  
 **Rate:-T+**  
 **Genre: Romance & Drama,dll.**  
 **Cast: - {Sakura H. & Sasuke U.}**  
 **Type: Chapter 3 "Uchiha Sasuke"**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura Haruno hanya bisa memandang nanar pohon sakura dari kejauhan, pohon itu mengingatkanya akan kenangan indah, menengangkan, haru, dan sekaligus penderitaan yang tak berujung.**

 **.**  
 **. ***SEBELUMNYA*****

 **.**

 **.**  
 **14 Tahun**  
 **KEMUDIAN**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **"Heyy!."**

 **"AWASS!,"**

 **"MENYINGKIR!."**

Teriak seorang gadis dilorong sekolah dengan sepatu roda.

"HEYY!.". Teriak salah seorang yg tak sengaja gadis itu tabrak.

 **"GOMEN!."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **SAKURA POV**

Itulah keseharian Ku setiap hari. Oh! Ya? Kenalkan Namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High Shcool atau yang sering di sebut (K.H.S).

Butuh perjuangan bagiku untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini tentunya. Karena bisa dibilang, bahwa sekolah ini merupakan sekolah Elite. Kalian mengertikan apa itu artinyakan?.

Yak! itu artinya KHS atau Konoha High Shcool merupakan sekolah yang luar biasa. Sekolah yang hanya akan memasukan orang-orang yang luar biasa saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini.

Lebih jelasnya, Sekolah ini bukan lah sekolah yang hanya akan memasukan orang-orang yang berkedudukan tinggi atau berkelas saja. Melainkan hanya anak-anak yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata sajalah yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Itu lah sebabnya jika sekolah ini disebut-sebut sebagai sekolah yang luar biasa.

Mungkin kalian akan herfikir mengapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, padahal aku adalah sorang anak yang terbilang biasa-biasa saja baik itu dari segi Ekonomi, segi kemampuan atau pun dari segi lainnya itu menurutKu.

Tapi mungkin, karena tingkat kecerdasan otak Ku kali yah? Yang dapat dibilang cukup di atas rata-rata atau cukup pintar.

Huuh!.. Tapi sayang, aku selalu kalah oleh pantat ayam sialan itu. Upps! Maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha atau Uchiha sasuke sang ketua OSIS yang selalu juara dikelas.

Sehingga hal itu selalu membuat ku berada di peringkat kedua setelahnya, dan itu membuat ku kesal setengah mati.

Oh! Yah! Ketika seringai penuh kemenangannya itu tertuju padaku Oh!.. demi kami-sama, ingin sekali ku potong rambut pantat ayamnya itu biar tau rasa. Karena perlu di ingat bahwa aku dan dia selalu berada di satu kelas yang sama setiap tahunnya. Huuh!.. Berkah atau Bencana? Aku tidak tahu. Geerr!..

Berada di satu kelas yang sama dengannya yaitu kelas XII-IPA 1. Salah satu kelas terfavorit Ku Membuat ku kesal setiap mengingatnya. Kebetulan tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, sehingga sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari teriakan para Fans nya yang selalu memekakkan telinga Ku ini setiap hari. Fans girl Sasuke Uchiha atau FSC yang selalu meneriakinya seperti ini.

"kyaa!, Sasuke-kun!."

"Sasuke-san!,"

"Berpacaranlah.. Denganku.."

Atau

"Berkencanlan denganku,, Sasuke-kun!"dan lainnya.

Tapi bukan hanya pantat ayam itu saja yang populer disekolah ini. Melainkan Ke Enam laki-laki terpopuler yang salah satunya patat ayam itu atau Err!.. Uchiha Sasuke 'you know lah', Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Hyuga Neji, Shimura Sai, dan Sabaku no Gaara dari suna yang tak lama pindah ke sekolah ini.

Sudah tiga bulan pria bertato Ai itu pindah ke sekolah ini dan ia langsung menjadi tren salah satu anggota dari ke enam laki-laki terpopuler yang sering disebut- sebut 'Blackman' memang terdengar aneh sih!, tapi seperti itulah julukan yang pantas bagi mereka dari para Fans mereka masing-masing tentunya. Dan kenapa juga aku harus membicarakan mereka.

SAKURA POV END

.

.

.

~~~ooOoo~~~

.

.

.

.

"AWASS..!" T"eriak Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan sepatu rodanya.

"Menyingkir!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

"AWASS...!"

.

.

.

BRUUK!.

.

 **BRAKk!**

.

.

"Akh..!"

"Kyaa..!" Teriak histeris semua orang di sekitar.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

 _'Kenapa rasanya empuk yah, Aneh?... Padahal barusan rasanya aku menabrak seseorang?. Seharusnyakan akan terasa sakit. Tapi, mengapa malahan sebaliknya ya?, Dan sepertinya ada yang melingkari pinggangku?'_ Pikir sakura dalam hati.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sakura mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata Sakura dengan perlahan terbuka, menampakkan bola mata Emerland bak sehijau padang rumput yang mampu membuat seseorang merasa nyaman dan damai melihatnya.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah paras seorang Pria. Pria itu seperti memiiki paras yang sangat sempurna, bak seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang jatuh ke muka bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. ...oooOooo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parasnya begitu sempurna tak ada sedikit pun celah yang mampu tuk merusak kesempurnaannya itu. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang terkesan Errr.. sexy, dan rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan menambah nilai plus dalam kesempurnaannya itu.

 _'tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah melihat gaya rambutnya itu sebelumnya Eh?. tapi, dimana yah?, Err.. gaya rambutnya itu, seperti Pantat Ayam atau Pantat Bebek yah?'_ pikir sakura geli memikirkannya.

.

.

.  
.

TERKEJUTT!

.

.

Tiba-tiba pria dibawahnya itu, perlahan sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya membukakan kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua bola mata Onyx bak segelap malam yang mampu membuat seseorang tenggelam didalamnya.

Bagaikan tersihir, Sakura serasa terjerat dan terjebak dalam pesona pria itu, serasa ada magnet tak kasat mata diantara mereka berdua, roda waktu serasa berhenti berjalan disekeliling mereka berdua.

...

Sakura tak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salah satu ciptaan tuhan itu, yang menurutnya sangatlah sempurna dan sayang jikalau dilewatkan pikirnya.

Sakura terus menatap mahkluk yang ada dibawahnya itu seolah tak ingin kehilangan saat-saat seperti ini. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar telah menghiraukan semua pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua.

 **SAKURA POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
.

Terlarut dalam pesona satu sama lain. Emerland bertemu Onyx, Onyx bertemu Emerland. Tak tau siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka tak sadar bahwa diantara mereka perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka sedikit demi sedikit mendekat, menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sedikit lagi sebelum..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Title: Cherry trees by Nenada.**  
 **Disclaimers: Naruto belong to ©Masashi kishimito.**  
 **Rate:-T+.**  
 **Genre: Romance & Drama,dll.**  
 **Cast: - {Sakura H. & Sasuke U.}**  
 **Type: Chapter 3"Uchiha Sasuke".**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura Haruno hanya bisa memandang nanar pohon sakura dari kejauhan, pohon itu mengingatkanya akan kenangan indah, menengangkan, haru, dan sekaligus penderitaan yang tak berujung.**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

.  
Terlarut dalam pesona satu sama lain. Emerland bertemu Onyx, Onyx bertemu Emerland. Tak tau siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka tak sadar, bahwa diantara mereka perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka sedikit demi sedikit mendekat, menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sedikit lagi sebelum...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TUKk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

"Ekh..?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Hmm!.., sudah puas menatapku terus? hm!.. Pinki?" Sahut seorang pria dibawahnya itu dingin.

"Ekh!, Ap-Ap-Apa.. yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Gadis itu bak seperti orang bingung. Masih belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

 **TUKk!**

Sekali lagi pria itu mengetuk kepala Sakura sedikit keras dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Aww!,, Ittaiii-yo!" Ringis Sakura menahan sakit.

Sakura mencoba mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya barusan. Sakura mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Terlihat olehnya, semua pasang mata menatap dirinya. Berbagai Ekspresi wajah mereka tunjukkan padanya. Diantara mereka semua, banyak yang menunjukan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Ada juga wajah yang menunjukan kemarahan, lebih tepatnya wajah kecemburuan yang dominan diperlihatkan dari pihak para perempuan yang melihat adegan itu. Tak lama terdengarlah suara cempreng dari mereka semua.

"Kyaa!. Sasuke-kun!."

"Sasuke-san.. apa kau baik saja."

"Sasuke-san.. apakah ada yang terluka?"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mereka pada sosok pria yang berada tepat dibawah tubuh sakura itu.

..

.

.

.

 _'Ekh! Tunggu, ta-tadi me-mereka bilang apa barusan. SA-SU-KE... kun, katanya SA-SA-...Su.. ?'_ dengan terbata Sakura mencoba mengalih kan pandangannya dari mereka ke arah objek yang berada tepat dibawahnya itu, dengan gerakan lambat patah-patah.

"Hn! Bisa kah kau menyingkir Pinki dari atas tubuhku. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas..?" Ucap pria itu sinis disertai ringgisan.

"Ekh?"

"Apa kau tuli, Pinki?" Kesal pria itu.

 **CTAKk!**

Urat-urat dikening sakura muncul.

"Ka-Kau-KAU... BILANG APA BARUSAN!... HAH?" Teriak Sakura tak terima.

"Hn!, Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau itu berat!" Ucap kesal pria itu yang dapat diketahui bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang rival abadi Sakura.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE POV**

Hari ini adalah hari tersibuk bagiku. Tentu dengan jabatanku ini sebagai ketua OSIS pasti tak akan lepas dari apa yang dinamakan kesibukan. Tentu aku tak ingin membicarakan satu persatu kesibukan ku itu.

Sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha bukan berarti aku akan bebas melakukan sesuatu semauku bukan?. Walaupun aku terlihat sebagai anak sekolahan biasa pada umumnya, namum sebenarnya hal itu berbeda dari keseharianku setiap hari. Semua tumpukan dokumen perusahaan pasti akan selalu Setia kutemui.

Sebagai salah satu anak dari keluarga Uchiha salah satu keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di negara ini, tentu saja tidak mudah bagiku menjalaninya. Berbagai cabang bisnis Uchiha Corp yang tertanam di berbagai negara. Membuatku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dari yang lain, diriku serta kakak ku adalah salah satunya.

Salah satu contoh dari Anak- anak yang terpaksa menjadi dewasa...  
sebelum, waktunya...

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **...oooOOOooo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seperti biasa, sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi dalam sebuah Organisasi. Semua anggota OSIS termasuk diriku memiliki tanggung jawab masing-masing, seperti halnya hari ini.

Pagi ini adalah tugas diriku untuk mengawasi keadaan sekolah. Pertama mengecek kebersihan lingkungan, kedua mengecek perlengkapan sekolah, ketiga mengecek kebersihan kelas, ke empat blablabla... blablabla dan seterusnya.

Ku perhatikan semuanya telah sempurna. Tapi tunggu dulu, hanya tinggal satu lagi permasalahan yang belum terlesaikan yaitu Gerbang Sekolah.

Oh! Tentu saja tugas ini lah yang paling mengasikan menurutku. Karena jika ada yang terlambat sedetikpun, mereka akan langsung berhadapan dengan ku. Sanksi yang ku berikan tak main-main loh! tentunya.

Dulu, ada beberapa yang berurusan dengan ku dan mereka semua berakhir tragis dengan keringat bercucuran dan tangan gemetar. Tak ada siksaan fisik tentunya. Hanya saja, batin mereka lah yang disiksa.

Oh! Jangan main-main, sekolah ini sekolah Elite. Semua yang tak mungkin, bisa menjadi mungkin. Bagaimana tak mungkin dengan Sanksi 100 soal Matematika, 100 soal Fisika, dan 100 soal Kimia. Mereka semua menyerah, Sampai-sampai ada yang pernah keluar dari sekolah ini. Pihak sekolah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka malahan mendukung Sanksi ini.

Oh!.. jangan salahkan aku mengenai hal ini. Salahkan mereka saja, mengapa terlambat masuk sekolah. Sudah jelaskan dalam peraturan sekolah mana pun bahkan sekolah ini. Bahwa tidak boleh ada anak yang masuk lebih dari jam 07:00 pagi karena jika lebih, maka itu menjadi tanggung jawab ku tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit seringai jahatku, ku ayun kan langkah ku ini menuju gerbang sekolah dengan disertai anggota yang lain tentunya.

"TEME!.. tu-tunggu AKU!..."

Oh!, Ya! Jangan tinggalkan sahabat berisiku satu ini. Si Dobe, Namikaze Naruto atau Si Durian Berisik, Dobe itu lah julukan yang pas menurut ku.

Tak perlu ku jelaskan lebih rinci, untuk menggambarkannya. Yang terpenting, walaupun sulit untuk mengakuinya. Si Dobe ini, Naruto adalah sahabatku, sahabat kecil Ku. Karena kebetulan ia tak memiliki saudara dan kebetulan atau tidak, keluarga kami ayah dan ibu Ku ternyata dulunya bersahabat dengan ayah dan ibunya si dobe. Yah jadi tak aneh lagi kalo kami menjadi sahabat. Walaupun yak! Dia itu tipe orang yang menyebalkan menurutku. Tapi kadang, hanya dia yang paling mengerti diriku.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **...ooooOOOoooo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

"Hei! Teme, tunggu aku. Lihat ini sebentar, ada Data Siswa yang ketinggalan." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis anggota yang lain pun menghentikan langkahnya.  
Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya ke asal suara dibelakangnya. Dilihat olehnya sahabatnya itu berlari dengan terengah-engah menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang ada di koridor.

"Hadeuh!... Teme, asal kau tau saja yah jika tidak ada aku yang membawa data ini. Kau pasti akan mengambilnya lagi, dan bolak balik naik turun tangga itu". tunjuk Naruto ke arah tangga dibelakangnya.

"Hadeuh! Capeknya.. dattebayo" gerutu Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan sambil menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Hn!, Kemarikan". Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya memita data yang sendari tadi dipegang sahabatbya itu.

"Nih, sebagai informasi, itu adalah Data baru siswa yang masuk ke sekolah kita tahun ini" jelas Naruto.

Segera Sasuke membaca data itu dengan teliti. Karena terlalu fokus membaca data itu, Sasuke belum sadar bahwa ada keributan yang terjadi dibelakangnya. Hal ini diakibatkan dari seorang gadis berambut pink ekor kuda yang kehilangan kendali mengendarai sepatu rodanya. Gadis itu tepat menuju ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI!"

"AWASS!"

"MENYIKIR!.. MENYINGKIR!.." Teriak gadis itu.

"AWASS!...TEME!" Teriak Naruto memperingati.

"Ekh!, Ada apa?" Dengan cepat segera Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut pink diikat ekor kuda berlari ke arahnya dengan sepatu roda.

"AWASS!" Teriak gadis itu.

Karena belum ada persiapan sama sekali untuk menghindari. Akhirnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.BRUKK!**

 **BRAKK!**

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
.

"Akh!" Ringis ku.

Semunya terasa begitu gelap, rasanya tubuh ku seperti tertimpa truk berton-ton beratnya. Dengan perlahan ku buka mataku.

Terlihat oleh ku sepasang bola mata Emerland menatap ku tak berkedip. Ku perhatikan sekali lagi objek yang berada di atas tubuh ku ini. Rupanya objek itu adalah seorang gadis.

Sedikit rambut yang sengaja gadis itu biarkan terurai menjuntai di masing-masing pipiku. Rasanya lembut dan harum secara bersamaan. Seperti mengingatkanku harumnya bunga sakura di musim semi.

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari rambutnya yang menjuntai dimasing pipiku kedepan. Terlihat olehku, bola mata emerland menatapku tak berkedip. Bulat Besar namun indah secara bersamaan melihatnya.

Diriku yang melihatnya serasa tengelam, tenang, dan damai secara bersamaan. Rasa ini baru pertama kali kurasakan lagi semenjak bagian dari diriku hilang. Ku tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Semakin ku erat kan pelukan ku ini, hingga tak sadar wajah kami semakin dekat kutepis jarak itu. Sedikit lagi hingga..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOII!.. TEME!... I-DI-OT... cepat sadar.." teriak Naruto memekakkan telinga.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **CTAK!**

Seketika muncul urat-urat dikening ku, perlahan diri ku tersadar.

"Sialan KAU TEME!.. kau ingin merebut ciuman pertama Sakura-chan.. yak! Dattebayo " teriak Naruto tak terima.

Tunggu dulu tadi si dobe bilang Sakura-chan. Tunggu, ku perhatikan gadis di hadapan ku ini. Oh! Tenyata si Pinki pembuat onar ternyata.

.

 **TUKK!**

 **.**  
 **.**

"Ekh..?" ucap si pinki pembuat onar itu terkejut.

"Hmm!.., sudah puas menatapku terus? Hm... Pinki?" Sahut ku dingin.

"Ekh! Ap-Ap-Apa.. yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ahh! Sepertinya si pinki ini masih belum sadar, pikir Sasuke geli.

 **TUKk!**

Sekali lagi ku ketuk jidat lebarnya itu sedikit lebih keras dengan kedua jari telunjuk ku.

"Aww!,, Ittaiii-yo!" Ringisnya menahan sakit.

Oh! Akhirnya si pinki ini telah sadar rupanya. Kulihat ia terlihat sangat terkejut, ketika semua orang memanggil Namaku. Hmm!, Menarik, Pikirku lagi.  
Sedikit sudut bibir ku tertarik membentuk seringai.

"Hn! Bisa kah kau menyingkir Pinki dari atas tubuhku. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas..?" Ucap ku sinis.

"Ekh?"

"Apa kau tuli, Pinki?" Ucapku kesal.

Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, ia semakin terkejut. Hmm! Ini sungguh menarik pikirku.

"Ka-Ka-KAU... bilang apa barusan Hah?" Teriak si pinki. Sepertinya ia tak terima.

"Hn!, Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau itu berat!" Ucap ku kesal. Oh! Lihat ternyata ia telah sadar bahwa orang yang di hadapannya itu diriku. Sang Uchiha Sasuke sang rival abadi Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

 **SASUKE POV END**  
_

.

.

.

.  
 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

"Ekh!,," segera Sakura menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura segera menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya, Sasuke pun segera berdiri. Walaupun dengan sedikit bantuan dari sahabat pirangnya itu Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau tak apa kan Teme?" Khawatir Naruto melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu yang Eerr! Terlihat mengenaskan.

"Hn!... Kau tak perlu khawatir Dobe!" Dengan sedikit ringisan tertahan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan pelan.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan rivalnya itu, sedikit Err!.. merasa bersalah. Yak! Ia mengakui ini, ini semua memang murni kecerobohannya. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Namun mungkin hanya sedikit.

Oh!.. Jangan salahkan diriku ini, salahkan saja Jam weker sialan itu, yang tidak tepat membangunkan ku. Sehingga yak! Beginilah jadinya, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menunduk meratapi hukuman apa yang akan aku terima.

Oh!.. dan jangan lupa, orang yang ada di depan ku ini, rival ku ini, adalah Seorang Ketua OSIS. Kau tau kan, wewenang seperti apa yang dipegang oleh sang ketua OSIS. Ugh!.. Jika ada sesuatu menyangkut dengan sang ketua ini, maka habislah aku.

Sasuke yang mengetahui kebiasaan rivalnya jika merasa bersalah, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai licik melihatnya. Oh!.. jangan katakan Uchiha Sasuke jika ia tak mampu tuk sedikit membalas perbuatan rival pinkinya ini.

Dengan perlahan sebelah tangan Sasuke mencoba menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Sakura lembut, kemudian turun kearah dagu gadis itu. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura pelan. Hingga membuat Sakura sedikit mendongak menatapnya.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya takut. Takut jika melihat Onyx kelam sang rivalnya itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin menyeringai senang. Namun tak ia tunjukan langsung, ia hanya menujukan wajah dingin sang Uchiha.

.

.  
.

.

Sasuke kemudian perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dengan pelan. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya mendekat ke sebelah telinga Sakura.

Sebelum membisikan sesuatu, Sasuke sedikit menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disebelah telinga Sakura, hingga sedikit menyentuh leher jenjang Sakura. Sakura sedikit mendesah merasakannya.

Seketika Sakura membukakan matanya terkejut. Terkejut atas bisikan Sasuke barusan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. Seolah-olah Emerland itu berkata 'Kau gila?.. Ba-Bagaimana bisa?..'

Sasuke yang dipandang Sakura seperti itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, matanya seakan mengisyaratkan 'Hn! Aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi... ingat itu pinki'.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan dari sahabat kuningnya.

Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya itu ke tangan sang Hyuga. Hyuga Neji, sang wakil ketua OSIS. Sasuke tak perlu khawatir jika sesuatu hal ia serahkan pada sang Hyuga itu.

...

Sasuke semakin menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Bersamaan bubarnya semua orang yang melihat kejadian ini.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung rivalnya itu perlahan semakin menjauh.

Menjauh dan semakin menjauh.

Menghilang bak tenggelam dalam lorong itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

.

.

Wuihhh... Udah lama gak dilanjutin-lanjutin. T-T

Spesial hari ini. Karena besok adalah hari menetasnya Nenada. Makanya Nenada sedikit update cepet di sini. Maaf banget jika sekiranya terlalu panjang.

Untuk kakak senior makasih banget atas masukannya.

Lumaera : _makasih atas masukannya._

AiTachi, Tiya TakoyakiUchiha, xiuka07, lighflower22, Yoshimura arai.

Untuk Chap berikutnya Nenada belum mastiin kapan mau publis lagi. Soalnya ini semua di ketiknya diwarnet. Jadi yah! Banyak kendala.

Oh! Yah Nenada juga publish di Wattpad dengan pen name sama. Jika minat mampir yah! Karya kalian pun bakalan Nenada lihat kok.

Tolong berikan kesan kalian yah? Dengan kritikan dan masukan kalian yg Baik.

Jika PENASARAN?

Tunggu dengan SABAR yah! GAN.

.

.  
 **ARIGATOU**  
 **by**

 **NenadaZumachi**


End file.
